Just Once
by InxLovexWithxEdward
Summary: The pain was confounded. The darkness had taken over; I pushed against the black, though only a reflex. I felt heat of the fire raging now in my chest. I knew it would be easier to give in and let the blackness push me down; to a place there was no pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Once More**

**Summary: The pain was confounded. The darkness had taken over; I kept pushing against the black, though only a reflex. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest. . I knew it would be so much easier to give in and let the blackness push me down, down to a place where there was no pain. R&R**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first try out for a twilight fic, but hopefully you all will enjoy it. To give you an idea; Bella has had an accident, and she is a Vampire, as you all know that vampires don't heal as quickly as Werewolves do. AKA: Jacob, Seth, Leah! Plz do review! Thanks!**

**Chapter One: Divert Attention**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella? Bella, love. Everything's going to be okay, we are going to get through this like we always do"

I wanted so much to respond to this admiring angelic voice, I tried to react but nothing seemed to work. Something was holding me back.

"Do something Carlisle!" I heard Alice demand, I was loosing against myself. No matter how hard I tried, I knew that reality would bring me to the conclusion that nothing was going to work.

Suddenly I felt this heat of anxiety roll down my body; I shivered as it went through me, knowing that this was the end to what I had left. All this effort was just going to be wasted. This thing inside me was a merely a dead end. My body didn't have the slightest hint of how to respond.

This feeling was_ familiar_ to me, the time when I had Renesmee, although it had some differences. I couldn't remember what had happened to me, I tried to fight back and collect my thoughts but as usual I didn't succeed. The only things I could remember were, the red convertible, a lot like the one Rosalie had and that I was in my car when the other car crashed on to mine.

I tried not to think of this burning, breaking agony but I failed, it was too unavoidable. I felt heat under my skin, I could of just given up in the beginning. Something sharper the knives ripped through me. Shatterin, slicing breaking me apart as I tried to hold on.

I heard Carlisle and Edward murmuring in the background.

"I know she can do this," I heard Edward say with a slight edginess to his perfect velvet voice.

This just couldn't be the end, why couldn't I shout or scream? Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

Slowly I felt the pain fade, I clung to it now. The pain was gone. Numb. I couldn't feel, I still couldn't see either but I could move. I slowly put my foot on the floor and at an instant I felt warm hands on me. Inside me, something had yanked the opposite direction.

I could finally see the light, all the frustration had gone away, I had survived, but the blackness rushed over me more solidly then before, firm and fast. I wasn't trying to lift it, I was just resisting.

A/N: I hope you liked it, well anyway, PLZ review!


	2. Sacrifice

**A/N: Enjoy! And.. R&R!!**

**I don't own anything, just the story line, neither do I own a cell phone or a…this is completely off-topic!**

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was still pondering, everything was blurry, I could see hazy figures in front of me, I had forgotten everything, those careless questions repeated inside my head, _Where was I? What happened?_

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" I heard Edward's soothing voice,_

"_I'm okay, a little confused actually, where am i?" He starred at me with intent eyes, as if he was studying my face with curiosity and perfect precision._

"_Everything's just fine, all you need to do is relax, and you're in my room, on my bed…."_

"_And since when do you have a bed?" I asked immediately out of suspicion. Time had not made me immune to the perfection of his face, and I was sure that I would never take any aspect of him for granted. My eyes traced over his pale white features, staring into his eyes always made me feel extraordinary-sort of like my bones were turning spongy._

_I reached for his hands, and sighed when he's cold fingers found mine. His touch brought with it the strangest sense of relief-as if I'd been in pain and that pain had suddenly ceased._

_As I looked the other way I saw Alice dancing her way towards me, with Rosalie and Emmet following behind._

"_Bella? Can I get you anything?" Alice asked,_

"_Does anyone want to tell me what happened? Why are you treating me like I'm ill? Whih reminds me, why do I have these scars?" I groaned…_

"_Bella, you were…in an accident and you were hurt badly and then we all went and got you out of there, which brings us to now" Rosalie said in a soothing tone._

"_How?" I asked_

"_Bella, honey, it just happened, we don't know how but ….it scared the hell out of us," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Alice, with a warm smile he looked at everyone else with an expression that gesticulated for them to get out._

"_I don't feel so well, It's so frustrating, I'm trying to remember what happened but I can't get anything out!" I grumbled, Edward got closer to me and I buried my face into his chest. His face was always a picture of ease. He closed his eyes, lost in agonized confession._

_Common sense told me that I should be terrified; instead, It was just the opposite with him around._

"_Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me," He looked down, ashamed again, "The thought of you, still, white, cold…..to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses……it would be unendurable."_

_He lifted his glorious eyes to mine, "You mean too much to me, to let go of" My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken._

"_You already know how I feel, of course." I said finally, "I'm here……which, roughly translated, means I would rather die then stay away from you!"_

_We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment, he raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I don't know how long we sat without moving, it could have been hours, but eventually the throb of my pulse quieted._

_**A/N: Hey? I like cliffy's, I don't know how long my next update will take but till then, review! Love you all! Xoxo!**_


End file.
